Following delivery of a cardiac pacing pulse by an electrode, an after-potential typically remains on the electrode which persists for a sufficient period of time thereafter, that can interfere with sensing of cardiac signals associated with tissue depolarization caused by the delivered pulse. This phenomenon has been addressed in a number of ways over the years, and quite a large variety of electrode coatings have been developed in an effort to reduce post pulse polarization effects. One of the most common approaches to reducing post pulse polarization is to provide a high surface area coating having micron or sub-micron size surface features, such as a porous sintered metallic coating as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,514 issued to MacGregor, a metal oxide or nitride coating as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,572 issued to Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,158 issued to Bolz et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,443 issued to Munshi et al., or a coating of platinum black, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,492 issued to Bornzin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,680 issued to Stokes and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,844 also issued to Stokes, all of which patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. As noted in these patents, the provision of a high surface area coating does substantially lower post pulse polarization levels. However, as a practical matter, further reduction in post pulse polarization levels is still desirable.